


You Don't Need to Save the World

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, M/F Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, male receiving, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You Don't Need to Save the World

"Supriiise!", Loki says, looking at the trio that walked through the door. Bruce, Thor and I are trying to escape Sakarr and save Asgard, but this little fucker is in our way. I look at the woman standing to my right, Valkyrie.   
"Nice to see you, scrapper 196.", she smiles.   
"Nice to see you too, but I go by (Y/N) now." Valkyrie nods and I smile back. My smile quickly fades when Loki opens his mouth.   
"(Y/N), it's nice to see you again."  
"I can't say the same about you. Ya know, disguising yourself as your father is really creepy. How did you bathe?"   
Loki rolls his eyes. "Do you ever shut up?"  
"Well, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full.", I smirk.  
"Valkyrie my dear, will you please get a muzzle for this one.", he says with mock calmness.   
"I have to say Loki, you are very attractive in bondage"   
"I see that you're still whoring around. I'm surprised there's still enough room on your bedpost to make marks.", he snarked.   
"Valkyrie my dear, will you please get a muzzle for this one.", I replied, mocking his voice.   
"You're acting like a child."  
"You're acting like a child.", I repeated.   
"If I wasn't in these chains right now I'd-", he was cut off by a bottle smashing against the wall.   
"I guess you'll have to tell me what you'd do to me later.", I said in a suggestive tone.   
~•~  
"Where to now?"  
"To earth", Thor replied.   
I left Thor's side and strolled towards Loki.   
"I beg of you, do not bother me with your mortal nonsense.", he scoffed.   
"Aww come onn Loki, I know a fun game we can play." He gestured with his hand, wishing you to continue explaining.   
"It's called 'Hide the Zucchini'", I smirked. Thor laughed loudly and Bruce let out an ugly snort.   
"You are incredibly immature."  
"Oh please Loki, you're the immature one. You have a crush on me but you won't admit it." He wore a puzzled expression.   
"Don't deny it. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. I've noticed that you bite your lip whenever I talk to you. I may be a 'mortal', but I'm not blind." I stepped closer. "I thought you would be a better liar."   
"You have no idea what you are saying. Are you really that dense? Not every living being wants to bed you.", he spat.  
I slipped my arms around his waist and tried to pull him closer, but he did not move.   
"Get your filthy hands off of me.", Loki growled.   
I quickly removed my hands and stepped back.   
"I apologize, your highness. Please forgive my inappropriate actions."   
Loki looked at me with a disgusted expression.   
"Let me be.", he said sharply.   
"I'll leave my door unlocked, ya know... if you want someone to kneel for you", I said as I walked away. When I reached the door I could hear a quiet scoff, probably coming from the prince.   
It wasn't long until I heard a soft knock on my door. I smirked to myself and opened to door to find a shirtless Loki. I looked over his bare chest, not even trying to hide it until I heard him clear his throat.   
"May I come in.", he asked, voice slightly rougher than usual. I stepped aside and allowed him in.   
"Are you here to accept his offer?", I smiled.   
"I, uh... y-yes."  
I kneeled down in front of him and rubbed the front of his pants to find him already hard.   
"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"  
"Yes", he hissed, "I want you." With that, I freed his cock from his pants and stroked it. He was huge. Sure, he was a god, but damn.   
I took the head into my mouth and he groaned. He was already so sensitive! I worked his member farther into my mouth.   
"Ohh fuck! Feels s-o good (Y/N)", he moaned. I sucked him down until I felt his head prod at the back of my throat.   
By some miracle, I got his whole cock in my mouth. I nuzzled the short hairs at the base while I swallowed around his length.   
"(Y/N)! I'm going to-" I hollowed my cheeks and massaged his balls, causing him to squirt in my mouth. I slowly pulled off, making sure to catch all of his cum. I looked up at him and opened my mouth, allowing him to see his seed.   
"You are so beautiful...", he said while stroking your hair. "You do not have to swallow if you do not want to." I shook my head and swallowed the thick fluid.   
"Thank you, Loki. I've -uh- wanted that for a long time.", I blushed. He extended his hand and pulled me up, pressing my chest to his bare one.   
"The pleasure is all mine.", he chuckled. We walked over to the bed and laid on top of the comforter. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face in my neck.   
"You smell delightful."  
"I love you.", I said, barely above a whisper. He pulled his head away from my neck and looked me in the eyes.   
"W-what?"  
"I love you, Loki."  
"Why?"  
"You're interesting. You're mysterious. I want to figure you out."  
"I am not what you want in a partner. I have been nothing but mean to you."  
"You could have left me to die on that building in New York, but you picked me up and brought me to the ground where it was safe. You're not all bad." I moved to lay on top of him.   
"I will protect you for as long as I can, Dove.   
I love you."   
I smiled and kissed him sweetly.   
"We should get to sleep, my dear. I promise to return the favor in the morning.", he smirked.   
"Goodnight, Dove.", I said, mocking his voice again.   
"Oh shut up!", he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and met it with his lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it, causing me to moan.   
"Don't get me excited again!", I whined. Loki laughed and hugged me closer, tangling his legs with mine.   
"Sleep well, love."


End file.
